I will protect you with my life (Jeff the killer love story)
by MissNyctophilia
Summary: I am Kate, the total outcast, the girl everyone laughs at. But all this is going to change. Read my story to find out story is rated:T but it might have some naughty scenes
1. Prologue

I will protect you with my life (jeff the killer romance story)

This is my first try on a jeff the killer story so don't be mean. Anyways ! ENJOY !

Prologue.

_There are 3 kinds of human beings in this world. The mortals ,who fear and die easily. They thing that life is a chance to get rich and have fun. There are also the killers. Some of them mortal some not. Killers need to kill mortals to satisfy themselves. They need the sight of blood and fear. Then there is a 3rd category , the spirit-callers. This is one of the most intriguing categories. Spirit-callers can get their soul out of their human body and travel around or even enter another body. The other pretty amazing thing about them is the chance that they are given when they are 18 to become killers or normal humans or remain spirit-callers. To be a spirit-caller you have to be a child of two spirit-callers or a spirit-caller and a mortal. There has never been given birth to a child of a spirit-caller and a killer, so what would come out is still unknown. But unfortunately only two spirit-callers live right now. How to understand if you are a spirit-caller?..._

"**Kate come down. Dinner is ready."** _My mom yells before I can read how to identify a spirit-caller. I doubt that spirit-callers exist. It is just a stupid blog. But it was right about killers. SHUT UP BRAIN._

"**Coming mum"**_ I yell._

_My name is Kate and I am 16 years old. I have chocolate brown hair reaching my back. My eyes though are sky blue. I don't know why but I never liked my eye color. I am thin and tall, but not too much. I have a mother called Nicole. She is the best mother. I also have a father called Brandon. My parents make a lovely couple. I wish that I could find someone like my dad. I also have a little sister called Jenny, she is only 7, and a dog called Ricky. Even though I have a nice family I am a very shy.I have never had a boyfriend or kissed someone. PATHETIC? I know. I only have one best friend named Lily. Lily is the most amazing person in this world. She is caring, funny and shy like me. All my other high-school classmates literally hate me. I don't even know why. Maybe they don't like the fact that I'm a straight A student. But I honestly ignore them because I have my own problems except being laughed from a bunch of stupid fake teens. As a person I am pretty bipolar and stressful. When I was younger I used to take pills to calm down because I had panic attacks. Now I am able to control my stress but I always carry my pills with me. But how did I remember that. It only makes me more stressed out. Dinner finished fast and quiet. I can't wait. But now all I wanted was to search some more for those killers and spirit-callers. When I reach my room I was surprised to see my laptop closed. But I remember I had left it open. I am starting feeling uneasy so I decide that I will leave the spirit-callers search for tomorrow. I lie on my bed, I decided not to go under my bedding so I climbed above, and I try to sleep but I have a strange and bad feeling inside me. I close my eyes and I am about to fall asleep when I feel somebody is in my room. I don't open my eyes. Why? Well I am not crazy. And I heard recently that a crazy serial killer is roaming in our city. I don't want to be killed. Pull yourself together Kate, you've been going to the karate school for more than 5 years. You know how to defend yourself. My thoughts faded when I heard someone coming close to my bed. I am on the side the steps are coming from so I can easily fight that person. I keep my eyes closed and at some point I feel someone breathing on my neck. I suddenly open my eyes and launch myself on the person who was breathing on my neck. I pin him on the floor and I look at him. I am more than horrified. He has black eyes, but no eyelids, black messy hair, really pale skin and the most creepy of all, he has a smile that goes from his one ear to the other. I was distracted by his appearance and he found the time to change our position, so now I was pinned on the floor by him. The only difference was that he was pressing a knife against my neck. I tried to remain calm and I seemed to be doing well. "Are you scared?" He said looking at me with his black eyes. "No. Instead I thought that I want you to kill me. I am not afraid to die because life has been so harsh to me, so just kill me." I said flatly, but inside me I hoped that he wouldn't kill me. I am only 16, I have so many more things to do in my life. I saw that the man with the creepy smile was taken aback by my answer. "I have killed so many people and I have never met anyone to be so calm and flat when dying" He said in a surprised tone."But before you kill me I want to ask you two things." I said still in the same flat tone. "What do you want to know?" He said giving me a questioning look. "First of all what's your name? And then have you ever heard of spirit-callers?"_

_So do you like it so far? I hope yes because me and my brain put a lot of effort to write that. I hope that I will come up with some great ideas to continue this story. The only sure thing is that there will be a lot stuff going on. Please follow and favorite. Get ready because chapter 1 is coming pretty sooooon ( I HOPE).Byeeeeee_


	2. Chapter 1

I will protect you with my life (Jeff the killer romance story)

SO TODAY AT SCHOOL I HAD SOME IDEAS TO CONTINUE MY STORY(THANKS BRAIN). SO I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY MY STORY. PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. ENJOY YOU SICK AND TWISTED ;)

Chapter 1

He looked at me and almost whispered "I am Jeff, also known as Jeff the Killer. And yes, I know about spirit-callers. But I am not here to have a discussion with you." His eyes darkened and I felt fear rushing though my body. Then he said three simple but very creepy words "Go to sleep". I closed my eyes waiting for him to kill me but instead I heard a light noise, like when you hit something plastic. I opened my eyes to meet with his confused ones and gave him an 'I don't know what's going on' look. He tried stabbing me again and now that I could see I saw a white layer covering my body and blocking him from stabbing me. What the hell is going on? "I think we need to talk." he said in a worried yet cold and so calm tone. I stand up but I couldn't because I was really shocked from what just happened. He was about to kill me but he couldn't because I blocked him without my will. I decided to only sit down on the floor and lean on the wall. "Okay. What do you want to tell me?" I asked not knowing what's happening. "I don't want to tell you anything but you on the other hand will have to tell me what do you know about spirit-callers Kate." He eyed me suspiciously. " Wait where do you know my name from? Well I really don't think I want to know. Anyway I know that spirit-callers are a category of humans along with killers and mortals and nowadays only 2 of them exist. I also am aware of the fact that when a spirit-caller is 18-years-old he or her can become a killer or a normal human or remain a spirit-caller. Another thing I know is that spirit-callers are able to have their souls wander around or enter another body. I didn't have time to see anything else on the blog I was searching because someone, probably you, closed my laptop" I said being sure to emphasize my last words. He chuckled and said "Well, I really closed your laptop only to freak you out a little bit. I didn't know you were doing a research on spirit-callers. There is a high possibility that you are one of the two spirit-callers. I happen to know a few things about them. But I have never seen a spirit-caller. From what I know, spirit-callers have the ability to block attacks when their life is in danger. Have you ever felt like you don't suit in this world or maybe have you felt like time freezes around you?" He questioned me in a calm voice. "Actually, I have always been feeling like I don't fit in my environment. Sometimes I also black out like I am dead for a couple seconds." I said feeling like I finally understand why I felt so off this world. "How else can you understand a spirit-caller?" I asked Jeff hungry to find out the truth. "I am already almost sure you are a spirit-caller but just to make sure could you do something I will ask you to ?" He said in an amused tone. "Well…. What should I do?" I asked. "Close your eyes and concentrate…" He said lightly. "When you are totally calm say to your soul to get out of you and do something. You can do that by whispering to yourself" He was still talking on the same calm and light tone. I was really shocked "Okay…."I mumbled. I closed my eyes, concentrated and then I said to myself "Get out of me and turn the lights off" Nothing happened and I started getting frustrated. And suddenly I felt like my souls was slipping off of me. I felt like my life was drained. After some minutes I felt my soul come back. I relaxed and looked at Jeff who was eyeing me amazed. "Your soul turned off the lights. Kate that is just amazing. You are a spirit-caller. You have immense powers you even can't imagine. But all this comes at an important cost. I am afraid that you will have to leave your family." His words sunk into me and I was shocked. "How do you even think that I will follow you, a psycho killer, to go God knows where and leave my family and my normal life. No no no no and no. There is no way Jeff" I was holding back my tears. How could he even think that I will leave my mum, dad, sister and my cute dog. "Listen to me" He grabbed me by my shoulders and kept me close to his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, which was calming me down. He then continued talking "I know you can't imagine your life without your parents but you have to come with me. There are some people who can clear up everything to you. Now that you blocked my attack you have unlocked your abilities as a spirit-caller, of course you don't know how to use them. There are creatures out there that will try to use you and your powers for bad purposes. You really have to come with me to be safe. And you can visit your family sometimes.". He then let go of me and I said "Jeff, I can't leave my family and that's the case so please leave me alone now" I get away of his grip and make my way to my bed when I feel something hitting my head. I black out and fall on the ground. The last thing I saw was Jeff approaching me.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT OR LOVE IT? IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN PLEASE DON'T BOTHER SENDING BAD COMMENTS, JUST DON'T CONTINUE READING MY STORY. OR CONTINUE AND MAYBE YOU WILL BE PROVEN WRONG ABOUT NOT LIKING IT. ANYWAYS, I LOVE YOU ALL MY SICK AND TWISTED FRIENDS. I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY SO FAR (BIG THANKS TO MY BRAIN) *bows and pretends to take her hat off to her brain* HAHAHA BYEE


	3. Chapter 2

I will protect you with my life (Jeff the killer romance)

HELLO EVERYONE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BUT MY BRAIN JUST HAS SO MANY NICE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY (BIG THANKS BRAIN). THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Punklovergirl68 (YOU ARE THE BEST GIRL AND YOU SUPPORT MY STORIES LIKE A TRUE FRIEND BIG THANKS TO YOU). ANYWAYS… ENJOY YOU SICK AND TWISTED FRIENDS OF MINE. PLEASE REMEMBER TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE.

Chapter 2

Nightmare

I am alone in the woods. I try to find my little sister but she is nowhere to be found. "Jenny! Jenny? Where are you sis?" I yell but with no response. Where could she go? She hates forests and I don't want something bad to happen to her. I love my little sister. I walk in the forest until I hear someone calling my name. I feel relieved but I can hear that this is not my sister's voice. "Kate, Kate where are you? I want to play with you!" The girl says. She sounds so creepy and I start panicking. I start running only to be stopped by a hand tugging my shirt. OMG I am going to die. "Kate I found you" The girl says to me. I turn around and see a cute little girl, about 8-years old, with green eyes and a pink bloody dress. Did I say bloody? Now I start panicking real good. A little girl is going to kill me. Why? What did I do? The girl just stares at me and when she is about to step closer to me everything disappears.

I open my eyes and I am really sweaty and freaked out. Wait, all of that was just a dream. Thanks god. But still it was so realistic. When I finally manage to calm down I look around the really dark room I am in. I am on a black wooden double bed. There is also a black desk with a matching black chair. Why is everything black? I try to remember who the hell brought me here… Jeff of course. Now I remember. He hit me with something, I blacked out and he probably brought me here. But why here? Maybe that's where he said to take me to be safe. I get off the bed and stand up but I quickly regret it as my head starts making me feel dizzy. I sit to my bed and notice that I don't wear my black-pink striped pajamas. I wear a white really loose t-shirt and very soft black trousers. I actually feel pretty comfortable and warm in these clothes. My thoughts are being interrupted by a door swinging open. "You finally woke up Kate." Jeff says to me with a too excited tone. "Why the hell am I here? And where is actually the here?" I ask a little too harsh. "Hey, hey calm down. You are safe here. That's all you need to know." He tries to comfort me but I suddenly feel like I am going to have a panic attack again. Why after so many years? I feel I am suffocating and I see Jeff's worried eyes looking at me. "My… pills. Where are… they?" I say half-chocking. "I don't… know. I'll …get help… wait…"He says panicking and he rushes out of my room. I wait for him trying to make my breath steady but with no result. I slowly let my eyelids close.

I groggily opened my eyes. I wasn't in the same black room. It looked like a hospital room. It had a few white metal beds and the rooms were white, like a hospital. But no one else is in here, except Jeff who was sitting on a chair next to me. I felt relieved knowing that I wasn't alone. "Hey Kate. I am glad you are awake. You scared me to hell. What happened to you ?" His voice was caring and worried in the same time. I tried speaking but my mouth was really dry. "Oh… you need water. Hold on a moment." He went out of the room and several minutes later came in with a glass of water. "Here." He said giving me the water. I took the water and eagerly drank it. He chuckled and I gave him a dirty look. He then started laughing and so did I. I really liked the way he laughed. It is so sweet. Kate, get yourself together. He is a psycho serial killer. "Thank you" I said when I stopped laughing. "Well, tell me what happened and you passed out?" He asked getting serious and worried all of a sudden. "I have panic attacks. When I get really stressed out, I need to take a pill. I always carry them in my pocket but when I came here I didn't wear my clothes. By the way whose clothes are those. Surely not mine because they are too big." I said and he chuckled. "They are mine" He said and those 3 words made me blush. I wore his clothes. "That's why they are so big on me. You are taller than me." I said and started laughing. He started laughing too but we were interrupted by something which made me die and revive. The door of the hospital-room opened and an unnaturally tall and thin creature with many black tentacles, no face which so strangely wore a black suit came in. I was probably paler that milk. "Don't worry child. I won't kill you. Let me introduce myself, I am…" before he could continue I interrupted him "Slenderman" I said in horror and amazement. "Wait, you really exist. I have read stories about you but I didn't know you were real. Wow!" I said and probably I must have looked like a fool. "Indeed, I am Slenderman. And I suppose you are Kate?" He said in his heavy voice. "Yes, I am Kate. But how do you know my name?" I asked surprised. "Well Jeff told me about you and the fact that you are a spirit-caller" He said in his still heavy and very calm voice. "I only learnt… wait how long have I been here?" I asked now remembering about the fact that I lost track with time all those time I have been unconscious. "You have been here for about a week."Jeff said. What… a week? My parents must be really worried. I feel so sorry about them. "A week?" I yelled "My parents are going to kill me ." I continued trying to get off of bed but Jeff stopped me by holding me tight in his chest. I felt tears forming and soon I was sobbing in Jeff's chest. "But… I have… to… go to my parents" I said through my sobbing. "Shh… calm down. You can't go anywhere yet but I can assure you that your parents are fine. Please don't worry. You are safe here." His voice was so calming and he started rocking me back and forth. " I am here and I will protect you with my life"

SOOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I LIKED IT AND I FOLLOW AND FAVORITE MYSELF. PLEASE DO THAT TO ME TOO. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I DIDN'T EDIT THIS CHAPTER, SO YOU MIGHT FIND SOME MINOR MISTAKES . ANYWAYS, I FEEL VERY INSPIRED SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT IN THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS. BYEEE MY SICK AND TWISTED FRIENDS.


	4. Chapter 3

I will protect you with my life (Jeff the killer romance)

**HELLO. IT WAS ABOUT TIME I UPDATED THIS STORY. I HAVE BEEN VERY POSITIVE AND FULL OF IDEAS ABOUT THIS STORY BUT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME DUE TO PROFICIENCY STUDIES. ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 3. ENJOY YOU SICK AND TWISTED FRIENDS OF MINE.**

Chapter 3

How can Jeff be holding me from seeing my family? Can't he understand that a week ago my life was normal and now everything has been turned upside down. Well, except my family and my best friend Lily, my life sucked so I am kinda happy that I am away. I looked back at him after I calmed down a bit and said sarcastically "Okay but if something happens to them you will be in big trouble" He chuckled and so did I. "So, do you want to get off this bed?" He asked. "Yes, I need to get out of this room. Too much white." I said laughing. He laughed too and helped me stand up. "I will be in my study room Kate. When you are alright come there. I will explain some things to you." Slenderman said with his static voice. "Okay thanks" I smiled and waved him. I felt light-headed and fell but Jeff caught me just before I reach the ground. " I will carry you to your room" He said happily. I am sure that he expected me to fall so that he would catch me. He picked me up bridal style and after we got out of the hospital-like room, I fell asleep in his arms. The last thing I remember before my eyes closed was a young man's voice saying "Jeffrey's got a girlfriend and she's hot" Who the hell was that. Surely not Jeff or Slenderman. Maybe some other creepypasta from those I've read from stories. I woke up feeling arms wrapped around my waist. I turn around only to find Jeff. I sigh in relief and take a good look of the room I am in. It seems so familiar. I facepalm myself mentally. Of course, it is the room I was in before my panic attack. I poked Jeff's arm. "Jeff, wake up" I say. He stirred and then opened his eyes. "Morning" he grunted unhappily. "Good morning to you too!" I said enthusiastically. "I see you are a morning person" He said looking at me with unhappiness. "Not really" I said calming down. "I just wanted to piss you off" I said laughing. "You are very evil Kate" he laughed. "I know and I also know that I have to go to see Slenderman too" I said now remembering about him. "Oh yes you're right. I forgot that too. Well, let's go then." He said standing up really fast. I thought he wasn't a morning type. "Okay" I smiled and stood up too. He led me to Slenderman's study and he told me that this was something that I didn't need him with me. I frowned but knocked the study's door. "Come in" I heard the same static voice Slenderman has saying. I came in and was stunned by how big his study was. There were two huge libraries with many books, a dark red couch and a fireplace. And the fireplace was on, but it is only the end of september. He was sitting on the couch reading a book. "So, what did you want to tell me?" I said a little worried. "There's no reason to worry. Come and sit here and I will explain to you." He patted the seat next to him and I sat there. "Kate as you know you have an amazing and very rare gift. You are a spirit-caller. But I suppose that you don't know everything about your kind." He said in his serious tone. "Well, I know a couple things but I never had someone to explain things and I just found out about a week. Anything I knew was from blogs." I said. "I will explain everything, even what you already know." He said "Spirit callers have the ability to get their soul what they want. You can also control the souls of mortals and killers with the appropriate training. When you reach 18, you will be able to choose your path as a spirit-caller, a killer or a mortal. If you choose to become a mortal you will keep your abilities as a spirit-caller but they will be decreased. If you become a killer, you will be still considered a spirit-caller but you will also have creepypasta abilities. But all those centuries not a single spirit-caller has chosen the creepypatsa path, so I don't know what would happen. But I am sure that the spirit-caller who would choose that path would have immense abilities. But let's get back to you. I think that you have enough time to decide the path you will choose. You have a long way to go through but I am sure you will manage to master your abilities." "Except my soul and other mortals and killers soul controlling, do I have other abilities?" I interrupted him "Well, of course."He said in a casual voice "You also have magic abilities. Telekinetic, self destructive, invisible and telepathetic abilities." "Wow… I have such powers?" I asked shocked. He only chuckled and said "Yeah and you also have the ability to block any attack with your mind. That means you are invicible. And let's not forget immortal. But that comes at a price. Whenever a spirit-caller get wounded he/she takes much longer to heal. It's not a big deal since you can block attacks, but it is important. I think that's all but I can give you some books to study about spirit-callers." He said in a serious tone looking at me, well I think he looked at me because he doesn't have a face. "Of course, I love reading" I answered happily and he chuckled and said"Okay then let's get you some books" He got up and looked in one of the libraries. He picked out 6 really books and handed them to me with one of his tentacles. How could he lift them with only one tentacle? "Here, you are. Do you know the way back to Jeff's room?" He asked me and I nodded trying to hold all those very heavy books. He opened the door for me and told me that my training would start tomorrow and today I could meet the other creepypatsas. I got out of his study and went towards Jeff's room. As I remember I have to go through the living room, probably living room because it had a tv and a huge gray couch. While thinking someone bumped into me and my books fell. "WHYYY?" I groaned and facepalmed myself. I heard someone laughing and I removed my hands off my face. I gasped at what I saw "BEN?". "Yeah that's me." He said. It was Ben wearing the green link costume. He is one of my favorite creepypastas because I am a gamer too. "Wow…it's you. I mean I didn't expect you to really exist." I must be looking like a fool because he started laughing. I laughed too and then he helped me pick up my books. "You're very hot. Jeff is lucky to have you." He complimented. I blushed but that phrase reminded me something. "HEY." I yelled "It was you yesterday. You pervert ." He laughed and so did I. When I had all my books with my I made my way to Jeff's room. "I'm gonna leave those in Jeff's room and I will be right back. Are there other creepypastas here?" I asked "Yes, I'll tell them to come and meet you spirit-caller" He said. "Call me Kate" I told him and went towards the stairs. Why did Jeff's room had to be on the 3rd floor? Or was it 4th? Right now I am lost.

**HELL YEAH THAT WAS A BIG CHAPTER. PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE . TILL MY NEXT UPDATE BYEEE MY ANGELS.**


	5. Chapter 4

I will protect you with my life (Jeff the killer romance)

**HELLO AGAIN. HERE IS DESPINA WITH ANOTHER UPDATE IN "I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE". I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY, SO HERE'S CHAPTER 4. ENJOY YOU SICK AND TWISTED FRIENDS OF MINE. **

Chapter 4

I reach the 3rd floor. Is Jeff's room here? I don't remember. And every room is the same here. Well, I'll check the rooms here and then go to the 4th floor. I walk past 2 rooms and don't even bother knocking because I don't hear anything. I continue walking but suddenly I am being pulled into a room by someone. When I look for the person who took me I am taken aback. "Dr. Smiley?" I half-yell and my books fell on the floor. Why again? He laughed and said "Yes, that's me. But who are you and why wondering around ". He is really good-looking. His black hair and red eyes. He is taller than me( of course)."I am Kate, the spirit-caller." I say slowly. "So you are the spirit-caller. Well, you are really hot" He winked at me. Why does everyone think I am hot? I believe that I am everything else but hot . I don't like this. "Don't even think about it you pervert." I say harshly. "Why do you think that way about me?" He questioned me innocently. He started walking towards me and I am backing away until I hit a wall and he chuckled. "LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed at the top of my lungs and some seconds later I saw Jeff in Dr. Smiley's door "Leave her alone you bastard" Jeff yelled at Dr. Smiley. "For now Jeff, for now" He whipsered. I ran towards Jeff and hugged him. "Thanks" I muttered and picked up half of my books as Jeff picked up the other half. "It's not a problem. Just stay away from him." He said in a demanding voice. " I promise" I say slowly. We made our way to his room, which was on the 4th floor. Now I must remember that. I left the books there and sat on the bed. He sat next to me. "Jeff..." I started slowly. He looked at me. "I have to go to my home" I continued. "No way Kate. It's not safe for you to…" He said harshly. "Not to stay there. I want to go and grab some of my things like clothes and other stuff." I interrupted him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll ask Slenderman." He said now calming down. "Now can we go down? I want to meet the other creepypastas." I said enthusiastically. He chuckled "Okay let's go then.". We reached the living room and before I realize it I was tackled by a little girl. "Hello, what's your name sweetheart?" I asked, but seeing her long brown hair and pink bloody dress I knew it was Sally. "I'm Sally. And you're the spirit-caller" She said smiling widely. "You can call me Kate" I said smiling at how cute she was. "Okay then Kate it is" She giggled. "Can you get off of her please?" Jeff asked her sweetly. "Oh, of course. Sorry" She said and quickly got off of me. When I managed to get up I saw Masky. It was him with the yellow hoodie and the distinctive black and white mask he always wears, at least in the stories I've read. I gasped in horror and amazement but luckily Sally was holding my hand and that made me more relaxed. "Hey, I am Masky". Oh my god...play it cool Kate "Hey, I am Kate. It's so nice to meet you. I've read many stories about you" I said happily flashing him a smile and hugged him. I don't know why, I just felt like it. He hugged me back. He is so sweet. "Hey Masky. Who's that chick you're hugging?" I heard another man's voice saying. I turned around only to be even more amazed. "Eyeless Jack. Oh my god." I said feeling really excited and hugged him too. I have never excpected to meet all those creepypastas in my life. And what's wrong with me and hugs today? " I see someone's really excited. Well yeah, I am Eyeless Jack. But from where do you know me and who are you?" He said eyeing me in suspicion, well he doesn't have eyes but you know what I mean. I let go of him "I am Kate, also known as the spirit-caller and I know you from all those online stories" I said confidently and gave him a smile. "So, you are the spirit-caller?" He said. "Yes, the one of the two" I said not stopping smiling. Then someone called from behind me "Hey hottie". I blushed and turned around only to find Ben. "I was sure it was you. You're still a pervert. And you're not getting a hug" I said like a mother who is not giving her child another cookie. "Come on I want a hug too…Pretty please?" He pleaded and walked towards me. "Okay, only because you asked nicely" I said smiling and hugging him. After I let go of him I hear someone yelling enthusiastically "HEY? IS THAT THE SPIRIT-CALLER?". "I look towards the source of the voice to be once again amazed. "Ticci-Toby. YEAH I AM THE SPIRIT-CALLER AND YOU CAN CALL ME KATE." I replied as excited as him and hugged him too. "YOU CAN CALL ME TOBY" He said as enthusiastically. "Kate what's wrong with the hugs?" I heard Jeff say. I hugged him too and after a few seconds let go of him "Well I am just happy to meet all of you guys. I've read stories about you and I can't believe I really get to meet you." I say realizing that I wanted to meet all those creepypastas from the day I learnt about them, which was about 3 years ago. I decide to change subject "So except killing… What do you do in your free time?" I asked happily. "Well, I play video games." Ben said sitting on the couch, taking a controller and started playing a game I've never seen. "Hey what's that game?" I ask him sitting next to him on the couch. "It's a game I created." He bragged about it. "That's awesome." I say stunned."It's not such a big deal. The game is crappy anyways." Jack says. Ben stands up and punches Jack's shoulder "Take that back" Ben says angrily. "And what if I don't?" Jack said mockingly. "Then you will regret it" Ben said through gritted teeth and started punching Jack. They got into a fight pretty fast. I couldn't deal with that and Jeff saw it. He came towards me and hugged me "Don't worry. They often fight. It's not a big deal." He whispered to me. I shoved him off of me and held out my hand "For me it is a big deal Jeff." I said and started saying a few unknown words I didn't know I knew. My hand started glowing and the boys who were fighting were separated from that spell I casted. Ben and Jack looked at me with a 'what the hell?' look and I felt dizzy. Jeff saw that and picked me up bridal style laying me down in the couch.

**I MADE THIS CHAPTER REALLY LONG BECAUSE IT IS EASTER AND I HAVE TONS OF FREETIME. THAT MEANS THAT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER UPDATE THE NEXT TWO DAYS BECAUSE I FEEL FILLED WITH IDEAS. BE SWEETHEARTS AND FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND COMMENT. ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY WITH THE TITLE "I CAN'T REMEMBER NOR FORGET". TILL MY NEXT UPDATE, BYE ANGELS. **


	6. Chapter 5

I will protect you with my life (Jeff the killer romance)

**HELLOOOOO EVERYONE ( I'M IN A WRITING MOOD :D ) .SO WITHOUT ANY FURTHER DELAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 5 ANGELS **

Chapter 5

My vision was now better. Sally took my right hand and squeezed it. I smiled and sqeezed her hand back. Jeff was looking at me with concerned eyes. I stood up easily, which was quite odd, because about 2 minutes ago I was really dizzy. "What the hell was that?" asked Jeff. Slender joined us answering Jeff's question "She casted a spell. But the real question is how? How did you know this spell and why did you cast it Kate?". Slender was now looking at me ( not actually looking, but you know what I mean). "Well…, I don't like fights. I hate them actually, especially when there's no reason to fight… About the spell… I have never heard of it. It just popped into my mind." I answer confused. I decide to change the subject "Slender… I wanted to ask you if I can go home and get some things because I have no clothes here." I show the clothes I'm wearing and everyone laughs. "Okay, Kate. You can go as long someone is with you." Slender said. I looked at Jeff and he said "Sorry Kate. I can't. I have to go and kill. I haven't killed for a couple days." He says. "We can go together if you want." Ben says looking at me. I smile widely and hug him "Thank you so much. Let's go now" I say happily. "Too much happiness. "He sarcastically says hugging me back. I laugh and after a couple minutes he let go of me. "Shall we go now?" He asks me. I answer eagerly "Yeah, of course". He takes my hand and I blush lightly. "You look like a couple dude" Jack says. "Shut up" I say blushing. Ben is blushing too and Jack is ready to hit me but I give him a deathly glare and he stops."Come on let's go. Bye everyone. We'll be back in a while" I say enthusiastically. Everyone said goodbye and we left the mansion. We walked in silence when he asked me "So…do you have any hobbies?". "I dance. I got a trophy last year in a dancing competition." I say slowly. I don't want to think about dancing. It reminds me of…stop thinking about that Kate. It belongs to the past. I can feel a tear rolling on my face. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" He asked worried. "Just some really bad memories." I reply trying to calm down. "Kate, tell me what's wrong?" Ben's voice was now harsher. "Calm down, you and all the other creepypastas will learn soon. You have the right to." I say now calming down. "Okay, just don't cry. It ruins your face." He says smiling. I blush and so does he. The next minutes were quiet until we reached my house. "Here it is." I say running to my house. Ben follows me and says "I will go through the window. You will use the door. If your parents are home and ask you anything say that you have been to a friend's house and you…will stay there. Now where's your room?" He asks. I show him my room and he nods. "Be quiet" I whisper. He nods again and climbs to my window. I ring the bell and after a few seconds I am hugged by my little sister Jenny. "Hey Jenn. How are you sweetie?" I ask her softly. "I missed you Kate" She starts crying." Please don't cry Jenn. I am always with you. Now can you let go of me honey?" I ask wipping her tears with my hands. "Okay" She says becoming again the happy silly sister I know. "Thank you sweetie. Now, I will go get some things from my room. Promise that you won't tell anyone I was here. Not even mommy and daddy. Okay?" I ask her as calm as I could be at the moment. " Will you leave?." She asks me sadly. "Yes, but I will visit you every now and then.I hug her and go upstairs. When I opened my door I found Ben sitting on my bed examining a photo of me, Jenny and…my brother. I feel a tear escaping and I wipe it. "Who is he?" Ben asks me showing the boy in the picture. I sit on my bed next to him"Ben, I will explain everything. Just not right now. Let's pack my things and go to the mansion. You and the others will learn everything about me." I say feeling again tears on my face. Ben is stroking my hair. "I didn't mean to upset you hottie" He says and I throw a pillow to him. "You freakin pervert." I yell and then laugh uncontrollably, so does he. "Now let's pack my things" I say wiping the tears and getting a few suitcases from my wardrobe. In one I put most of my clothes and my dancing outfit, which is a black bodysuit and a dark purple skirt. It is one of my favorite skirts because it is dark purple. That's my favorite color, except black."I like this one" Ben said winking at me. "Shut up. It's my dancing outfit." I say elbowing him."So we will be honored to see you perform in the mansion?" He asks me in a now deep voice. "Probably." I say blankly. In a smaller bag I pack my laptop, ipod, cellphone and my makeup bag-this bag is seriously huge. I use another suitcase to pack some pairs of shoes and a photo album."Hey what's that?" Ben asks me pointing to the album. "It is a photo album. You will learn what it contains later Okay? Now can you help me with the bags?" I ask him. "Of course." He answers taking my suitcase with my clothes. "Thanks. But I should go change. I'm still wearing Jeff's clothes" I say taking the suitcase Ben was carrying. He sighs and I grab a black and white mini skirt, black leggings and a purple hoodie. "I'll be back in a minute." I yell going to my parent's bathroom to change clothes. I take off Jeff's clothes and wear mine. I look myself in a mirror. I like those clothes. I search the bathroom to find a hairclip to make my hair a ponytail. I love ponytails so much ! After I finish I get out carrying Jeff's clothes. "Okay, now let's go" I say happily. "You look good" Ben says in a sexy tone. "Oh…shut up and let's go." I say elbowing him once again "You know that this hurts." He says. "I know" I say and chuckle. "Come on we have to go." I yell. Before I can do anything, Ben grabs the bags and my right hand and we teleport to the mansion. "What was that?" I asked amazed. "We teleported. Come on let's go inside" He says and grabs my hand. "Okay, just give me a bag. You don't have to carry all of them by your own" I say and grab one bag. We get inside Sally hugs me tightly. She reminds me so much Jenny. I kneel to her level and stroke her hair "You remind me my little sister Jenny. She is about your age." I say happily. "I would love to meet her" She says smiling widely. "We can plan that one day" I say nodding. I stand up and look at Ben "Will you help me get those upstairs please?". "Okay" is his only respond followed by a loud sigh. I get one bag and Ben gets the other two. We reach Jeff's room and we leave my suitcases there. I hug Ben and tell him "Thank you so much. When everyone is here let me know. I have some things to say to all of you". "Okay, see you later hottie" He says winking. I laugh and say "Don't call me hottie.". "Whatever, hottie" He says chuckling. And with that he walks away. Now I have to unpack my things. I groan in frustration.

**I'M REALLY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER HAD ALMOST NO JEFF BUT THE NEXT WILL SURELY HAVE. IF YOU SEE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES PLEASE LET ME KNOW. BE SWEETHEARTS AND FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND COMMENT (I LOVE GETTING COMMENTS). TILL MY NEXT UPDATE, BYE ANGELS.**


	7. Chapter 6

I will protect you with my life (Jeff the killer romance)

**HEYY CREEPY CREATURES OF THIS WORLD. HERE I AM WITH CHAPTER 6 OF THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT. PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND COMMENT. I APPRECIATE IT GUYS. I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THINGS ARE GOING TO CLEAR UP AT LAST. ENJOY CREEPSTERS!**

I take my phone to check the time. It's only 2pm. Jeff must have been really desperate to go kill in the daylight. From what I've read in stories, Jeff goes to kill at night. Ugh, whatever…I have to unpack. I open the room's closet to see where to put my clothes. Jeff was kind enough to make room in the closet for my clothes. I opened my suitcase with the clothes and started putting them in the closet. As I did that I came across my dancing outfit. I can't remember my life without dance. I equally love and hate dance. I know it is really weird. I have to explain and I will… but where did I put my ballet shoes? Ugh…I forgot to take them. Stupid me. I guess that I will have to convince someone to come with me and take them. I love my ballet shoes. They are an inseparable part of me. I can't just leave them in my house. I finish unpacking and I check my phone to see what time is it. One whole hour passed. At least I finished unpacking. Now what should I do? I got the answer from my growling stomach. I chuckled. "Okay I should eat something and then sleep. I am really tired" I say to myself. I reach the kitchen and see only Masky is there eating something. "Hey Masky. What are you eating?" I ask smiling. "Well…cheesecake. Want…some?" He says shyly. "Oh my god. I love cheesecake. I could live eating only cheesecake." I shout happily. "That's really…awesome. No one else…likes eating cheesecake here." He says kinda sadly. "Well, I do. Can I have some? I'm starving." I say sighing loudly. "Let me get you a spoon…then." He says and gets me a spoon. "Thanks" I smile widely and hug him. "Jeff's right. What's wrong with you and hugs?" He asks me in a warm tone. If only he and the others knew what I have passed they would understand. " I like hugs because they make me feel safe." I say looking down. I let go of him. "What…do you mean? How can you feel…safe when you are next to…killers?" He asks me confused. I look at him ."Masky, I have lived with creatures far worse than you and the others" I say feeling tears escaping my eyes. "Hey don't cry. Can you…explain to me what you mean?" He asks wiping the tears off of my face. "Listen, there are many things that I have to explain. I don't want to repeat them to each one of you. That's why I'll explain everything later." I say now relaxing "Okay, now…would you like to…eat some cheesecake?" He asks me giving me a spoon. "I would love that." I reply digging into that cheesecake. I hear him chuckle and look at him. "What?" I ask with a mouth full of cheesecake. "Nothing" He says still chuckling. "Whatever" I say rolling my eyes. "Now I'm full and sleepy." I mumble yawning. "Okay, see you later" He says waving at me as I leave the kitchen. I get to Jeff's and mine room and lay on the bed. I think about my life, which is so messed up and not because of the cold-blooded killers I live with. I don't want to think about this now. I need sleep. I take off my clothes and grab a red short sleeved t-shirt which has black letters saying 'girl+video games=heaven' and black shorts. Don't judge me, I am a gamer after all. Then I lay again on the bed and I fall asleep in a few seconds.

{DREAM}

I am in a pitch black place. Suddenly the lights open and I am alone looking at a mirror. But in the mirror next to me is a boy hugging me. He has chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes. He is taller than me, of course because I'm super short. Why him? From all the people in the world? Maybe I am overreacting. I know many boys with brown hair and blue eyes. I am snapped back into reality by him looking at me and saying with tears in his eyes "Why Cupkate?". I am now crying knowing that only one person would ever call me cupkate. Then the boy slowly fades away "JEFFY, JEFFY PLEASE… DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE" I yell through sobs and suddenly everything disappears.

{END OF DREAM}

I wake up and I am covered in sweat. "Kate, what's wrong? Why were you screaming my name?" I hear a familiar voice saying. I turn around and see Jeff. "JEFF" I yell and hug him tight. He cups my cheeks and makes me look at him. "Kate, I'm going to ask again and I need an answer. What's wrong?" He said and I know that he has the right to know since he heard me screaming his name. "Jeff, my life is really messed up. I have no idea where to start from so let's just take it from the beginning" I say and Jeff lets go of me. "But I need my photo album. You have the right to see. " I say and rush to my suitcase to get the photo album out. Jeff gives me a confused look but I ignore it. I open it and I feel like opening my own soul. In the first photo is my mum holding me and my twin brother. Yeah, my brother. I feel a tear trying to escape my eye."I not only have a sister but a brother too... His name is… Jeff."

**WTF JUST HAPPENED GUYS? WELL, I KNOW AND YOU ARE GOING TO FIND OUT WHEN I UPDATE AGAIN. I KNOW YOU HATE ME BUT THIS WAS THE BEST SPOT FOR A CLIFFHANGER. I PROMISE TO UPDATE ASAP. TILL MY NEXT UPDATE, BYE ANGELS**


	8. Chapter 7

I will protect you with my life (Jeff the killer romance)

**HEY MY LOVELY CREEPSTERS. HERE I AM. I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH THE QUICK UPDATE. WELL, YOU BETTER BE BECAUSE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE SLIGHTLY LATER. I AM DOING A ROOM MAKEOVER AND I HAVE MANY STORIES AND DRAWINGS TO DO. SO, I DECIDED TO MAKE A PREQUEL IN "I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE". IT WILL BE ABOUT KATE'S MOTHER (THE PREVIOUS GENERATION OF SPIRIT-CALLERS). IF YOU HAVE CHECKED MY STORY CALLED "I CAN'T REMEMBER NOR FORGET" THEN YOU KNOW THAT THIS WILL BE MY PREQUEL. THAT'S WHY I WILL TAKE DOWN FOR NOW THE "I CAN'T REMEMBER NOR FORGET" STORY AND REUPLOAD IT WHEN I FINISH THIS ONE. ANYWAYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 7. THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY. PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND MOST IMPORTANTLY COMMENT. ENJOY!**

Jeff nods for me to continue and that's what I do "Well, Jeff, or as I called him Jeffy, is my twin brother. We are identical." I leave the album rest on my lap. "I can't see the pictures again. Can we only talk?" I ask Jeff. "Of course, if you feel better." He says and squeezes my hand lightly. I chuckle and continue "Jeffy and I were inseparable. We loved dancing and video games. I was different though…" I say leaving a sigh escape my lips. "What do you mean by different?" Jeff asks me. "Let me continue and you will understand everything" I whisper. He just nods. "Our childhood was not like any other child's. Our biological mother died when she gave birth to us and our father just disappeared. My sister Jenny, isn't my biological sister. So, they gave us to foster parents . They were very abusive, especially to me… But it all changed on my 8th birthday." I stop because I now can't handle all that pain from recalling all those things. But I have to continue. I find the courage and keep on "On our 8th birthday someone got me and Jeffy knifes. I don't know from whom though. We knew how to use them because of all those violent games we played but still, it was quite weird to get knifes to 8 year-olds. That night when I went to mine and Jeffy's room to sleep, my mum entered the room and started hitting me for no reason. She was probably drunk. I tried going away but I couldn't. Then I remembered the knife that I was given and had in my pocket. I was really angry for getting beaten up for no reason. That was when I snapped. I tackled her and started stabbing her chest multiple times until she died. I felt so happy and invincible. When I finished and made my way to my parent's room to kill my father, I saw Jeffy, who had seen the whole scene. I expected him to be terrified, but instead he gave me a psychotic smile and helped me killing our father. I remember, after killing our father, looking in the bathroom mirror. What I saw made me so happy. It wasn't me in the mirror. It was another girl. A cold-blooded killer, who killed her family with her brother's help. My appearance had also changed. I didn't have chocolate brown hair and blue innocent eyes. I will show you later. Back to the story. Then I remembered my sister Jenny, who was only months old at that time. I couldn't kill her. She was just a baby. And I wouldn't let Jeffy do that. I took Jenny and Jeffy and we ran away. We didn't know anything about survival at that age, so we started knocking house's doors for some help and shelter. One day, while we were sleeping on a bench, a couple found us and took us to their home. We started calling them our parents. The parents I have up to now. They treated me, Jeffy and Jenny like their own kids. Me and Jeffy hadn't hobbies, except killing. Every night we went out together and killed whoever we found." I stop to take a breath. "So, you mean you are a creepypasta?" Jeff asks confused. "Well, you can say that. But I am not a completed creepypasta because first, I am a spirit-caller and I can't choose my path yet and second, …you will find out later. I change only when I kill or when I wish to change though. I will show you but please let me finish please. " I answer. I see his already huge smile widening . I ignore it and continue " Well, where was I?... Oh yeah. Me and Jeffy would kill every night but we had to have a hobbie like every normal child. So, we chose dancing. I did ballet and pole dancing, don't say anything stupid Jeff, and Jeffy did hip-hop. He was also really good with photography and internet. When I had dance performances he would record them and upload them on youtube. (btw readers, everything that will be referred on youtube in this story will be lies, like a fake youtube account for Jeffy and Kate and other things like that. Keep on reading creepsters). Me and Jeffy had our own youtube account. I will show you that later too. Anyways, one night, when me and Jeffy came back from killing, Jenny saw us. The blood, knives and really creepy appearance. I didn't know what to do. At that time I was 13 and had just started reading about creepypastas. So, I decided to make Jenny a killer, like me and Jeffy. I cut my arm and made her drink my blood. So, she was a killer like us. Two years went by normally with me, Jeffy and Jenny going out killing. But suddenly, when I was 15 I stopped killing. My brother and sister were pretty angry because of that. But the reason I had stopped was because I had met someone I liked. His name was Dan. So me and Dan spent time together and I started ignoring Jeffy and Jenny. We would barely talk. I spent all day texting and talking with Dan. One day Dan came to my home to watch a movie. I went to the kitchen to get some popcorn and when I came back I saw my brother covered in blood and Dan laying down dead. I started shouting to Jeffy and out of my rage I did something I am extremely sorry about. I…killed him" The last words come out through sobs. "I never…meant killing…him. I loved…my brother. He…supported me and my sister. " I say crying loudly. Jeff hugs me tightly and starts rocking me back and forth. He then lifted my chin with his index finger so that now our faces were inches away "Don't worry Kate. You can't change the past. You have to accept what happened and keep on. Do it…for me" Jeff said and I blushed. I calmed down "Thanks Jeff." I say flashing him a weak smile. "So what happened next?" Jeff asked still hugging me.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT KATE'S PAST. I LOVE IT. HONESTLY, IT TOOK ME AGES TO WRITE IT. I STARTED ON FRIDAY AND FINISHED TODAY. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IF YES, FAVORITE, FAVORITE AND MAYBE COMMENT. TILL MY NEXT UPDATE, BYE ANGELS.**


	9. SOS IMPORTANT AN

**HELLOW EVERYBODY. I WON'T CONTINUE UPDATING THIS STORY . FOR MORE DETAILS CHECK MY PROFILE. **


End file.
